


Delusions

by MurderofElks



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Gotta bring attention to the rare pairs Y'all, Major character death - Freeform, Miss me? And my trash works?, SCP AU, Triggers, be merceiful, hello, please dont hurt me at the end of this work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderofElks/pseuds/MurderofElks
Summary: Hello :]SCP AUSelf-explanatory, I have the important SCPS listed in notes and descriptions to help those who dont know SCP.Secure, Protect, Contain.Cross posted on wattpad and Asianfanfics.Also we have weeks for the big ships but not ShuMin? Get it together nevies lmao
Relationships: Minnie Nicha Yontararak/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 7





	Delusions

**Author's Note:**

> Cho Miyeon: SCP-999. Gelatinous creature that is like a puppy. Happy to see everyone, and only consumers candies and sweets. Upon contact, it brings a wave of sudden euphoria that grows stronger the longer in contact with SCP-999. Class: SAFE.
> 
> Minnie Nicha Yontararak: SCP Gaurd of Level 5 security clearance. Can access nearly all SCPS with few needing permission of higher ups.
> 
> Seo Soojin: SCP-166. Average woman of average build. Has an "infatuation" type effect on men. All men, regardless of sexual orientation, will begin to attempt sexual contact SCP-166. 70% after being removed were okay and did not show side effects. 30% however were driven to obsession and distressed from not seeing SCP-166. 
> 
> Jeon Soyeon: SCP-682. Indestructible lizard. Large reptile with large levels of strength, agility, and a hatred for all things living. Class: EUCLID.
> 
> Song Yuqi: SCP-053. A 3 year old girl but anyone in contact with her by any means after 10 minutes becomes rapidly Homicidal, irrational, and Paranoid.
> 
> Yeh Shuhua: D-Class. Gets used in experiments with SCPS. Taken in from Death row. Formerly charged with murder of her 4 friends. 
> 
> Also I know I didnt tag some characters. It'd clog up tags to tag them in my opinion. So they who shall not be tagged.
> 
> TW:FOR SUICIDE AND ATTEMPTS OF SUICIDE.
> 
> Slightly altering SCP-215. -Instead of Perscription glasses it's a ring but instead of believing non-Sentient items are sentient, it.leads the wearer to their own death by creating a desire to be confronted by dangerous items and causes delusions that lead the user to believe that dangerous items are not dangerous.)

List SCPS above^^^

A/N remember any Personnel (including Gaurds,D-classes, anyone within SCP) Aattempting to talk, contact, expose the foundation, or found to be sympathetic towards SCPS and D-class will be eliminated effective immediate. Mature cuz theres violence and some of it might make you cringe and just suck in a breath from the gorniness. In case at some point i say SCP-682 is Euclid class that is wrong. I had a feeling i refered to it as Euclid class but i cant find it on here but SCP-682 is Keter class. One of the hardest classes to  
\-----------------

Minnie groaned as she slid off her couch to check her mailbox. She was expecting nothing more than bigshot companies begging for her money in the form of Bill's. She quickly looked both ways before crossing the street, as a child that had been engrained into her mind. "Bill's, taxes, Bill's, bills, more bull in the form of Bill's," Minnie mindlessly read aloud to herself, not really paying attention to what she was going through until one had caught her attention. "SCP? That's a terrible name for a guard force. I'd be better off at Deathrow working 16 hrs and living in a hellhole." Minnie mumbled, chuckling to herself at her stupid comment. 

In all honesty, she was used to job offers like this one which she had assumed was just a quick letter writing simple flatters, praises, and the promise of "a job here is one you'll never regret" She was content with the guard agency she was at currently. It was a kind of agency that didnt seek put recruits but more drew them in with its quiet presence and reputation. She sighed to herself as she entered her house, throwing the bills on her coffee table as she tore open the letter for SCP. She leaned back against her couch as she pulled out a letter and began to read. From what she could garner from the letter it held the usual Top secret, lots of blacked out words, then more explanations as to why she was wanted. Then at the very end laid written in a delicate almost old timey cursive a date, time, and a location. Nothing else. Nothing to explain as to why she was wanted to arrive at that location at a precise time. She left the letter to sit on her coffee table for 2 days. She had a deadline of 3 days to go to the exact locations so on the last day she sat, pondering. 

The letter hadn't even listed her pay and it was so obvious she had to incredibly stupid to go alone to a location specified by an unknown group of people. She sighed massaging her temple as she thought. It was certainly enough to put her on edge but working in a field like hers she tended to ignore the on edge feeling and instead reside closer to the adrenaline side of her body. She, like a few others, was more on the quieter be by herself side rather than seeking out attention. So it came with ease to oblige to the first order written in the first sentence which told her not to contact anyone by any means. 

Finally her deadline came and Minnie was forced to rummage through her house looking for her best apparel. Normally she wouldnt have given 2 shits about dressing up but she needed something that looked good but hid a gun fairly well. She needed to be armed when she was dealing with an anonymous group. Training 101 first rule, never approach a situation with anonymous beings without some way to fend for yourself. Minnie made sure everything was concealed perfectly and to be safe she took one of her affectionately called "Rust bucket" truck. Any car that was rusted with a bumper falling off was bound to be thought of to be cheap and broken down. Those kinds of cars were common in the area Minnie lived in so she blended in nearly seamlessly. 

When she arrived she made sure to keep a neutral facade as she was met with soldiers in uniform and a man who only gave her a thin lipped barely there smile before she felt a sting at the back of her neck. Slowly the world faded to a.pitch black and Minnie's last sight was the interior of a van. 

\-----------------------

"Miss.yontarak? It seems as though you are coming to." She heard a voice intone, it sounded feminine and she peeled her eyes open. She tried moving her fingers but found they felt too numb to even move. "You should regain your control over extremities but for now Allow me to introduce myself." The voice continued as Minnie surveyed her surroundings. They were in an enclosed space with cameras lining the walls so blatantly obvious Minnie swore she could count 25 without even having to move her head. "While you survey your surroundings, My name is Kim Yongsun, I'll be your overseeing officer. Here at our facility rank is heavily emphasized." Yongsun continued and Minnie looked at her trying to gauge her body language. She was tense but not terribly so, lax to some extent. "Here the things you will interact with are not just regular playthings. Your old field involved you messing around with playthings in the form of mafia leaders and such. Here, you treat what we house as playthings, will get you killed. Any unauthorized communication will result in removal and subsequently termination. You will be placed in our lowest level of Security clearance. Level 1. You may rise up should we deem you valuable and useful to our cause." Yongsun continued and Minnie slowly took in the new information. 

"By now you should be able to move your fingers, but do tell Miss. Yontarak. Can you grip a pen as of right now?" Yongsun asked her as she was handed a clip board and a pen. Hesitantly, Minnie nodded untrusting in this new situation. "Good, we'll just have you sign here, and then we'll be done." Yongsun said, shaking in her seat with excitement. Minnie blinked as she gripped the board and she began to read what was held before her. 

She swallowed as she signed her full legal name under Yongsun's watchful gaze. "Great," Yongsun nearly purred at her and Minnie pushed down her urge to squirm deep inside of her. "Come along, I'll give you a tour and a quick low down of what we carry here." Yongsun told her as she stood up and Minnie took it as sign she should do the same. 

\--------------------(A/N Highly recommended to Check out SCP 999 wiki for the experiment logs. It's so cute for a scp and really like Miyeon in being the fake Maknae. I wanted @Mari_Journal to write this bit but while being cute it needed to be serious.) 

"Here we carry 3 primary classes of SCPS or anomalies found here on earth. We have Safe class. These SCPS are easy to use and contain. Euclids require more resources to contain and are generally unpredictable. Finally we come to Keter class. These SCPS are anomalies that are exceedingly difficult to contain consistently. Quite frequently we cant contain these SCPS well due to our lack of understanding. You may not come In contact with such SCPS but a fair warning is due." Yongsun told her as she was lead down a series of door shut hallways some requiring security cards to enter. "Tomorrow, You will watch as an experiment is conducted with a D-Class and an SCP" Yongsun continued as Minnie looked around seeing a series of doors lining each wall. "Now for your first exposure to SCPS we will have you introduced to a safe class SCP. SCP 999 is safe due to its gelatinous form and euphoria it brings on contact. It does not attempt containment breach, in fact you could say it's like a dog. Happy at the sight of anyone and loves to tickle wrestle anyone." Yongsun explained to her as They stood in front of door with a plaque besides it. It was a piece of paper labeled "SCP-999, Class:SAFE." 

Yongsun opened the door and urged Minnie inside. Minnie nodded as she stepped inside not really expecting anything grand. She heard a squelch from in front of her and She saw SCP-999 squirm delightedly at the sight of her. She watched as it squirmed for a few more seconds before it rushed towards her happily. It had 3 pseudopds that engulfed Minnie as SCP-999 leapt at her for a hug. It shocked Minnie to say the least as it hugged her in a way a human would. 2 pseudopods wrapped around her shoulders and the 3rd nuzzling under her neck. She felt a mild wave of euphoria rush over her as SCP-999 squirmed to envelope her body from the neck down. Soon SCP-999 just hung off her as it began to tickle her making hunch her shoulders as she fought the down her urges to laugh. It continued for a while until Minnie's will broke and she released a small laugh. She felt so breathless from holding her laughs so as Gently as she could she requested SCP-999 stopped tickling. SCP-999 soon stopped just hugging her as Minnie gathered her breath. SCP-999 seemed so elated to simply be hugging her and the mild euphoria grew stronger until Minnie gently put SCP-999 down where it slithered to its bowl filled with pure sweets. All it had was candies and wafers, all sweet and had lots of sugar inside. While it had tons of sweets, Minnie saw that beside the bowl was another plaque stating "ABSOLUTELY NO SODA IS ALLOWED TO BE CONSUMED BY SCP-999." 

She watched as SCP-999 fished through its bowl and Minnie stood watching it as memories of her old home rushed through her head making her grin contentedly. She was brought out of her fond memories when SCP-999 slithered to her holding up a chocolate native to Thailand. "Oh,um, no thanks." Minnie tried as SCP-999 continued to offer her the chocolate more firmly until Minnie took it with a thank you. She watched as SCP-999 wiggled delighted and Minnie turned around to leave. She missed SCP-999 as it waved dejected and Minnie turned to Yongsun as she closed the door. "Should I throw this back?" Minnie asked as she held up the candy. "Dont, keep it. SCP-999 shows signs of immense sadness when its gift is returned." Yongsun told her as she lead her down. With a shock Minnie realized she could still feel the euphoria from before. It was a bit weaker from before but still strong. 

Yomgsun just looked her up and down before handing her a card. "This is your security card. Keep it or else rogue D-Classes will be able to flee and condemn our facility." Yongsun told her seriously. "A level 4 security clearance gets them through plenty of places to escape and thus allow SCPS to escape." Yongsun told her looking at Minnie in the eyes. "Now you are a field guard. You are already trained in various weapons. Now should you move up the ranks and prove to be of some use then we will promote you to position apart of the Ninie-tailed fox team. " Yongsun continued as she lead Minnie to a set of chambers. "Now you will have a month of extensive training ranging from.dealing with rogue personnel to dealing with Keter classes. " Yongsun told her as She pushed Minnie inside one of the chambers. "This is your housing quarter. Enjoy it for 1 month." Yongsun said as she shut the door. 

\--------------------

The next few months minnie was put through extensive Training before she was able to even supervise an experiment being conducted. She huffed as she slung heavy armor over her body. This took it up a notch from the army armor. This was reinforced Riot armor complete with sandbags on the interior, Bulletproof vests, and large shields and guns. Minnie couldn't remember the last time she had to hold so many guns on her personage. God, she pitied the person who broke into her home while she was like this. Her first supervision job was to oversee an experiment being conducted on SCP- 173. She stood in front of the containment as 3 D-Classes were lead inside into SCP-173's enclosure. "D-classes, please avert your gaze to SCP-173." A voice crooned from the PA system as the doors began to shut only to stutter as they closed. They shot open and She watched as above on the rafters they were furiously struggling to get the gate shut. Soon they had a power outage for a split second and all Minnie could hear was the cracking of Snapped necks and soon She was face to Face with SCP-173. It was dangerously close to her and she backed away as she stared at the SCP, Limiting its ability to move. She walked backwards as she angled herself so her back faced SCP-173's containment. As soon as she stepped foot inside the container she blinked quickly, her breath slow and controlled despite her rapidly beating heart. 

Soon SCP-173 was once again in front of her and she radioed for help. "SCP-173. I need a team of 5 to come shut the gate. I am currently holding SCP-173 in its container. Standard Containment procedures cannot be done. All personnel has been killed and I am the lone survivor keeping SCP-173 immobile. I repeat I need a team of 5 to come and assist me with containment procedures." Minnie said steadily as she backed herself into a corner. She blinked once again, moving SCP-173 into the very corner she was in and Slowly she moved away avoiding contact with SCP-173. They continued like this until She heard furious stomps enter the containment with her. "Assistance has arrived. Working on bringing up the gate. Inform each other when blinking is needed."The leader radioed and Minnie nodded keeping her gaze on SCP-173 as she joined the other guards. " Blinking" She called as the guards voiced their affirmation. She blinked and SCP-173 didnt move. They continued on and off until the gate came up. "Containment of SCP-173 was successful. SCP-173 was not able to escape its containment due to Gaurd Minnie of a security clearance of level 4. SCP-173 was only outside of its container for an estimated 3 minutes before being tricked into its container. Only movement was movement of SCP-173 following Gaurd Minnie as she maneuvered around it's enclosure." She heard being reported and Minnie left her bated breath leave her. "Good job, Solo handling SCP-173 is nearly impossible if you are not crafty. How did you keep it in its enclosure?" A guard asked her as she brought down her rapid heartbeat. 

"I backed away then blinked then when it was in front of me I moved away only to blink again when I needed." Minnie croaked and the guard nodded. "Smart. Sad to hear you didnt shoot it." He said and Minnie shook her head. "I wanted to see if I could trick it. Turns out my theory was correct."Minnie said as her lips quirked up. "My name is Taehyung. I have a security clearance of level 3." He introduced and Minnie shook his glove clad hand. "Well, I have to go bring D-Classes to various SCPS so I'll see you around Taehyung. " She smiled as she left, and her heart had returned to its old rhythm. 

"D-Classes 1285 and 1363 step out of your cells." She called her hands resting firmly on the gun she had. She watched as they both stepped out, both middle aged death row inmates. "Follow me. Dont try to run or Fight. We are authorized to kill disobedient D-classes." She said as she lead the D-classes out to SCP-123. It seemed to be a black hole of sorts and Minnie didn't hold any remorse for the 2 D-Classes inevitable deaths. A serial killer of children and a serial rapist. A fitting end for the pair of the bastards. 

Soon they arrived and Minnie directed them forward. What she wore currently wasnt suitable to be inside with SCP-123. "Sad I didnt get to punch either of you but here you are. Say your last words fast before no one hears you. " Minnie said bored as they were shoved inside. She turned and walked away gathering yet another round of D-Classes to be exterminated, or Experimented upon. She joined a task force that brought SCP-053 who clutched at her stuffed bear as the walkef to SCP-682's enclosure. She watched from above in the observation room along with Dr.[REDACTED] as SCP-053 hid behind a chair provided for her. Minnie watched as SCP-682 stared at SCP-053 confused, but made no move to physically harm SCP-053. She watched with bated breath as both SCPS watched each other until SCP-682 moved. SCP-682 dropped its head on the ground, presumably resting, and continued to observe SCP-053. SCP-053 tentatively moved from behind the chair and hesitantly moved closer to SCP-682. Dr.[REDACTED] stood beside her watching earnestly as SCP-053 gently pet SCP-682. 

"Utterly amazing. "He breathed as he scrawled on his observation board."SCP-682 makes no movement to Harm or shows signs of a rage state." He continued as SCP-053 now more at ease with SCP-682 sat down beside it and began to draw pictures of them together, giggling when SCP-682 released a large breath when she touched it's Skull. 

Minnie watched as well as a few D-classes were introduced into the room. Immediately, SCP-682 shot forward killing them all, leaving a few seconds in between to relish their screams and cries. SCP-053 didnt even react to their screams or their gruesome deaths. Only asking the remaining dying D-Class if he was there to play with her like SCP-682 was. He screamed out profanities as he bled and struggled to push himself away from SCP-682. SCP-682 let out a loud roar at his personage seeing the screams as aggresive behavior. Soon, he was nothing more than bloody blotches scattered on the floor. SCP-682 whipped its head over to SCP-053 who remained quiet, concentrated on finishing her current drawing. She lifted up the paper as SCP-682 watched and gently pressed it onto SCP-682's side. Her next action or rather what she said next sent shudders down Minnie's spine. 

"Did that man not want to play with us? Is that why 682 killed him?"

Minnie gulped as Dr.[REDACTED] continued to write. "SCP-053 seems to hold no ethics a human would. Blatantly disregarding a homicide in preference to play. " He muttered as he wrote. SCP-682 seemed to get tired of being contained and proceeded to attempt a low level containment breach. Minnie watched as SCP-053 continued drawing while SCP-682 attempted to force the gates open. Immediately a large spray of acid, the likes of which Minnie did not know, doused SCP-682 effectively incapacitating it. She watched as SCP-682 was kept tranquilized all throughout relocation. SCP-053 was crying at the loss of her new friend and As Minnie was sent in to retrieve SCP-053 so they could clean her containment, she asked through her tears. 

"When can I play with 682 again?" 

\-------------------------

Minnie sighed as she followed behind her task force leader. "A new round of D-classes. Get ready. We have a Taiwanese who murdered her friends, a Chinese who hid bodies for money, and some stupid American transfer found to have murder 10 people and sold drugs to minors." He gruffed and Minnie rolled her shoulders as they met up with Yongsun at the gate. "Well then, let us proceed," Yongsun smiled charmingly as if they werent accepting new lab rats to be sent to the slaughter. Minnie and the rest of her team remained quiet, their loud in sync footsteps echoing down the halls. Yongsun quickly held up a hand stopping them as she she open a door and they were face to face with the new D-classes. 

"Welcome to your new homes! The SCP foundation is a very secluded place. I understand if you all are still groggy. " Yongsun continued smiling cheerfully as they all stared. Minnie could feel the young female's sharp gaze on her but Minnie ignored it looking straight ahead. Had she looked down at the female's eyes she would have seen the quick flicker of confusion before her eyes scanned Minnie's armor clad body. "Now as you can see we do not play around with security here. If you do go rogue we will either use you to lure certain creatures back into containment. Or we will have you shot point blank." Yongsun continued as she looked through her papers. "You, Yeh Shuhua, are now being referred to as D-Class 1563. Ryan, you are D-Class 1582. And finally onto you, you are D-Class–" Yongsun couldnt finish her sentence when both men lunged for the guards behind her. Probably attempting to grab their guns and escape. Minnie let her gun barrel meet one of their chins before she fired, blood splattering everywhere. The other D-Class Shuhua stepped away, blinking rapidly before shutting her eyes tightly as the other guard slammed his gun into the remaining D-classes head. "Prepare that one to be strapped into the femur breaker and you," Yongsun snapped at Minnie as she kept her eyes strained on a trembling Shuhua. "Take that D-class to her chambers and get rid of this body. Better yet, call the custodians I'll deal with the unconscious one myself." Yongsun ordered and Minnie strode over to Shu-, no D-class 1563, and quickly grabbed her arm tugging her away from the scene. Her breathing was ragged as Minnie lead them down a series of halls. 

She quickly pushed D-class 1563 inside before she rushed over to where she had been called. They were in the midst of recontainment procedures and Minnie rushed to her spot as they woke up the unconscious D-Class. He was already strapped into the femur breaker and when he awoke that's when the electromagnetic walls around SCP- 106's containment came down. Soon, she was ordered to flip the sound amplifier switch as the Femur breaker came online and began lowering itself. The femur breaker or a modified Hydraulic press hissed as it came down and the D-Classes screams began as it first crushed his legs. His screams grew louder and louder the more pressure was exerted onto his broken legs. 

His screams coupled with the loud sound amplification was ear piercing and easily got SCP-106 back into containment. Minnie flipped the switch for the electromagnetic walls. She stood watching and listening to the crunching of bones before she finally flipped the switch to kill the sound. She watched from the camera as SCP-106 slowly entered a dormancy state as normal. 

She stepped out of the containment room and switched out with another guard for Patrol. "You, go feed SCP-999." A commanding officer ordered her and she moved away from her post to grab a large bag of sweets for SCP-999. She inserted her key card inside and entered the room. SCP-999 was presumably laying down watching the observing doctors above it before it turned to face Minnie with excited squirms. "Yeah, Yeah, you're happy to see everyone." Minnie muttered as it hugged her arm. She pulled SCP-999's bowl closer to her and filled it to the brim. 

Immediately, SCP-999 did a little jump of joy before letting go of her, flipping it's bowl over letting the sweets cover the floor. Its 2 pseudopods reaching out and circling all the sweets as it began to absorb them all happily. 

"Enjoy," Minnie said quietly as she exited the containment room. She stood outside for a second contemplating whether she ought to go check up on D-Class 1563. "All available units with teams of 7 or more needed for recontainment of SCP-682. Standard Recontainment procedures are being executed." The P.A over head blared and Minnie sighed, as she had to go to one of the staff safety rooms. She had to wait for her team lead to decide whether he wished for them to gather a few more people and intervene. She was pulled aside by Yongsun as soon as she rounded the corner. "I will be conducting an Experiment with D-Classes 1563 and 1728. Please gather those two as I prepare SCP-978. " Minnie nodded mutely knowing that a verbal response would not be needed. 

She stood outside of the door labeled 3-11. 3rd hall, 11th room. Surprisingly organized and uniform for a Experiment center that killed most the time. "You're needed for an experiment. Do me a favor and Step out of your cell." She instructed D-Class 1563 who blinked at her before putting down her identification paper. "A little warning. We're allowed to kill disobedient D-Classes." Minnie said stiffly and she didnt expect a single response. "I would assume as much since you killed that other guy." She heard in a hushed, accented voice. The accent itself, sounded like it originated from Taiwan, China. 

She peeked behind her and stared right into D-Class 1563 wide, anxious gaze. "I, um, can I ask you something? That might get on your nerves?" She heard D-Class 1563 asked meekly. Minnie paused in her walk, and removed her helmet after noting the hint of fear in D-class 1563's voice. "Well?" She prompted when D-Class 1563 started at her surprised to see minnie's face. "Urm, Does that lady from before, the one who told you guys to move that other guy to the femur breaker. Does she rub you off in the wrong way? Like she takes pleasure from making others in pain." D-Class 1563 said staring at her with a tentative gaze. "I've been here for a period of 6 months. Most of the months I've spent here were training. However, I operated the femur breaker while she Supervised. She did seem a bit too invested in what was going on. But we were dealing with an Euclid class so any change in behavior must be recorded." Minnie admitted before thinking. "I've read into the SCP she wants to experiment with. Its harmless, just a regular Polaroid camera that shows what the person photographed wanted to be doing at the moment." Minnie said reassuring the younger woman. 

"Okay....but," D-class 1563 worried at her lip, eyes flickering around terrified. "You'll, um, step in? Right? Before she can like make us do something that might get us killed?" She asked quietly and Minnie waited until she glanced up to nod. "Of course. Anything that may get you killed might kill me too." She tried to joke only to meet with D-Class 1563's frozen body. "I jest. I'll step in before she does something exponentially dangerous." Minnie told her and she watched D-Class 1563's body sag with relief. She didnt know why she was giving this D-Class reassurance. She had been told not even begin to show sympathy to D-Classes, rogue personnel, or SCPS. "If you are on the caring side, I encourage you dont show any sympathy towards those below you. SCPS, Fellow D-Classes, even rogue personnel. That's an easy way to kill yourself. In the most painful way. I heard for D-Classes they feed them to SCP-682 who doesnt do quick, painless deaths." Minnie said quiet so she could listen for irregularities within D-Class 1563. "Um, are guys allowed to say your own names? Or do you go by identifications? Like I have to go by." D-Class 1563 mumbled quietly and Mnnie felt her lips quirk up. "Yes, giving each guard an identification is annoying. Thus,most the time I'm addressed as Guard Minnie. Honestly, I dislike having to call each and every D-class 'D-Class blank' it sorta dehumanizes them. I.mean it's bad enough treating them like test subjects." Minnie had said lowly, keeping quiet so nearby sound recorders couldnt pick up her voice. 

"Can you do the same? For me? Addressing me by my name instead of the identification numbers. When you can, of course." D-Class 1563 asked her quietly her wide eyes staring at Minnie hopefully. Minnie leaned closer to her, letting her lips gently brush D-Class 1563's ear. "Sure, Shuhua." She muttered quietly listening to the slight hitch In Shuhua's breathing. 

\------------------

Minnie watched from inside the containment room as both D-Classes stood in front of each other. "D-class 1563 please pick up SCP-978 and take a picture of D-Class 1728." Yongsun directed from atop the observation deck. Shuhua glanced at Minnie hesitantly and Minnie flashed her a quick look unable to provide encouragement verbally. "Now please report the results." Yongsun said after Shuhua had snapped a quick image and let the Polaroid dry. "Um, He is portrayed to sitting in a high class diner with an unknown woman in front of him. They seemed to be engaged in a conversation." Shuhua said loudly, glancing between Minnie and Yongsun. Minnie watched as D-Class 1728 face light up and he demanded to know who it was. "Can I see? The woman. I might know who it is!" He began excitement visible on his face. Shuhua handed him the image and his face changed from happy to solemn. As if remembering a lost loved one. "Mother..." He whispered as tears glimmered in his eyes. 

Shuhua handed over SCP-978 to D-Class 1728 and shakily he snapped Shuhua's picture. Her picture was a lot different from his. Her's portrayed Shuhua in the midst of attempting to find a random guard's identity. They both looked at each other for a split second before Minnie shifted peering up at Yongsun. 

\------------------

"I'm glad Yongsun was less intense today." Shuhua sighed quietly as they stood in her cell. "I know, it seemed as though she was too invested on finding out how SCP-978 worked by herself rather than follow what the research papers said. "Minnie groaned her helmet off and laying beside her. It was shocking how in the span of just 1 hour they were both so comfortable around each other. The more time they spent with each other, they were so comfortable with each other they even had pet names. 

\-----------------

"I want to include you in an experiment." Yongsun declared as soon as Minnie stood beside in an elevator. "SCP 215 is the SCP I want to use. We've tested it on a D-Class but their mental health differs from ours. They hold a sense of death to them while Gaurds feel important due to their roles. " Yongsun said as she lead Minnie down to a room holding SCP-215. 

"I want you to keep this on for a period of 4 months. During those months, I want you to keep this on and not remove it. " Yongsun instructed Minnie as she slipped on SCP-215. Minnie lifted up her hand, studying it as the jade ring glittered from it's place on her finger. 

She breathed in deeply as Yongsun scrawled on her piece of paper. "Good now, keep up with your regular duties." 

\-------------------

"Hey, buddy," Minnie mumbled as SCP-999 like always slithered to her. Instead of its usual joyous reaction it seemingly jerked back. She watched as it 2 pseudopods gripped at her hand and tried to tug SCP-215 off her finger. "Sorry, buddy, i have to keep this on for a good bit." Minnie said unwrapping a chocolate for SCP-999. SCP-999 tried to tug it off again but Minnie clenched her fist and SCP-999 dejectedly took the chocolate. "These power outages we keep having are getting worrisome. I fear one of these days it'll take a long time until the ppwer goes back up and we have to deal with escaped SCPS. Dealing with SCP-049 if he sees, rather believes i carry the pestilence, he will stop at nothing to 'cure me'." Minnie continued. "Im kinda glad your cell is close to SCP-166's. At least then she wont have much of an effect on me. From what ive researched she only effects men. " She told SCP-999 as it absorbed yet another chocolate, tugging lightly at SCP-215. "Will you stop? SCP-215 isnt dangerous from what i could garner from Yongsun's tone." She gently reprimanded pushing away it's pseudopod. 

She stood up letting SCP-999 finish its breakfast, closing the containment doors as she stepped out. "Seems like SCP-999 really wanted SCP-215 off you." Another gaurd told her as he stood watch across from her. "Have you seen SCP-999 act like that?" Minnie asked, peering down at SCP-215. "When theres danger. If it sees a human, SCP, or anyone really in danger it tries to protect them in any means possible. I've seen it take bullets for a doctor when they confronted by a rogue guard. " He told her and Minnie scuffed her heavy boots against the floor. "What made the guard go rogue?" She aksed him, surveying the halls around them. "Some SCP. It got into his head and made him believe that the SCPS were his friends and were imprisoned. He stopped at nothing to let the SCPS out. But then he was met with a not so friendly SCP and made him." The guard didnt say anything after, but made a finger gun and pointed it to his head. Minnie didnt speak, both of them more focused on the flickered lights. "Shit, if the power goes out SCP-079 will take control of the doors." He cursed and Minnie shuddered at the thought of SCP-682, 096, and many other SCPs getting out. They both waited, watching for any new flacuatioms between the lights. "Stay here, im going to see if control has things secured. " He hissed and Minnie stood prepared for anything. She jolted as SCP-999's containment Doors began to open and close repeatedly before the lights shut off completely. 

\--------- 

Minnie backed up as she heard screams and gunshots resound from the vents. She watched as SCP-999 jolted towards her reaching out for her. "No, no! Its okay. Stay inside. I dont want you getting hurt!" She hissed, stopping SCP-999 in its tracks. "Thats right stay there. I'll be back safe and sound." She reassured it as it shuddered uncomfortably. She twisted and ran diwn the hallways breathing heavy as she inserted her key card. She scanned her surrondings periodically as she quickly opened and shut the doors. "Shit," She whispered to herself as she heard the sounds of a man crying near uncontrollably. Instinctively she looked down, keeping her gaze down as she walked through doors. 

She ran down the metal walkways, surveying the area below her for signs of SCP-173. She jolted as an alarm blared above her. "Foxtrot Squadron, disable the gates immediately. Move any and all D-Classes to emergency rooms. Any SCPS are to be dealt with accordingly." A voice droned on and Minnie opened another gate. "I sense the disease within you" she heard omniously spoken. "Fuck" she hissed as SCP-049 appeared in front hand outstreched to grab her. She backed away from him quickly opening another door keeping a good distance away from him before she entered an completely new hall and shut him out. She drew in a deep breath and ignored the growing urge of curiousity for her to touch him. 'No, he kills upon contact. Stop being stupid.' She thought firmly, as she surveyed the hall she was in. "Thank god. SCP-166. No effect on me." She breathed as she peeked inside of her Containment room. "Hello, SCP-166." She said, the staff had advised her once, she be polite to SCP-166. "Hello there," SCP-166 purred putting her bible away. "If you could please tell me anything you know to deter SCP-049 that would of utmost help." She gasped out retreating inside the home-like containment room. "I know you're in there." SCP-049 hissed aloud and Minnie took the time to control her breaths. 

"Rather unpleasant that one. Quite obsessed with his ideas of pestilence." SCP-166 commented behind her and Minnie turned facing her. "Besides SCP-166 is so unpleasant. Has no one told you i am refered to as Soojin?" SCP-166-rather Soojin- Complained. "My apologies, Soojin. No, no one informed me of such things." Minnie muttered as Soojin nodded appreciatively. "Well, now as you seek out refuge here, i will return to my bible readings." Soojin announced as Minnie settled herself on the wall opposite. Minnie nodded as she ignored the persistent buzz for her to come into contact with SCP-079. She heard the orders of foxtrot squadron as they contained SCP-049. "Stay here. Please Soojin." She said as she stepped out of the containment room. "SCP-049 has been contained. Gates have been disabled. You, go guard hallway 3." They instructed her. She nodded turning and sprinted her absolute fastest to Hallway 3. She may or may not have collided with a wall but that was no ones business. 

\---------------------

[TW right here. Dont read below if suicide/attempted suicide triggers you. I'll leave emojis to signify the end of the TW section] 

TW

"You guys are idiots. Good luck being killed while i sit here listening to the sweet music of your screams." Shuhua cruelly said as she laid back on the stone mattress. Minnie stepped inside the hall and fired a few warning shots. She shuddered at the feeling that passed over her. She watched as D-Classes rushed inside their containments as the gates shut. She fired one last shot putting her gun's safety on as she gave into the urge to let the barrel press against her temple. She shuddered as a morbid delight passed through her at the feeling of the cool metal. 

With difficulty she fought the urge to remove the safety and removed the gun from her temple. She let it rest on shoulder, watching the shut D-Class doors.

END OF TW

"All power has been restored. All guards to make rounds and routinely verify that all gates are fully operational." She heard rumbled above from the PA. She pushed her self up and away from the wall as she walked down the halls. SCP-096 was up first and she kept her head down despite his cries and sobs. She opened the gate keeping her focus in it and shutting it when SCP-096 got close. She breathed evenly as she walked through the Keter class halls. "SCP-682." She muttered to herself as she opened the gate. To her surprise, SCP-682 didnt spring her. It just remained in place studying her. They regarded each other with even breaths. SCP-682 only because she made no moves or sounds. Minnie due to her newly found wish for danger. Honestly, now was not the time to have an urge for an adrenaline rush. 

She slowly walked closer to SCP-682, even removing her helmet as SCP-682 drew itself to appear taller. Now she was standing in front of SCP-682 without fear watching it as its eyes bore into her. 

"What do you want." It snarled in a impossibly deep voice, nearly too low for Minnie to be able to register it. "You fucking Adrenaline junkies and your bullshit. I should fucking kill you and send your remains to neptune's farthest moon." It growled a hand outstrectched to intimidate her. "Adrenaline junkies?" She replied quietly holding her hand that bore SCP-215 up as the other deposited her gun on the ground. She watched, unable to hear any of the sounds it made as it's gaze moved from her gun to her hand. Shockingly, it laughed, a low deep belly laugh that sounded delighted. "No fucking wonder." It said settling down to her eye level. "I fucking wonder what will kill you first. Seeing something that requires your extermination or that shit." It chuckled staring at her hand. "You know, I wonder too. Just this morning I pointed a gun to myself and might I say it was quite a pleasing experience." She heard being said from her own lips. To Minnie it felt as though someone else was talking through her. But as much as she wished it was the latter, she came to the realization that this was her, her alone speaking out these desires. 

She listened as SCP-682 laughed once again. "I havent had such a good laugh since the previous one of you refered to me as a friend." It said wrapping its lengthy tail around her torso, squeezing tightly for a few seconds to prove its point. "I think he called me Soyeon. Too bad he went insane a few seconds later and had the audacity to point his gun at himself." It snarled angrily, its claws digging into the concrete below. "Where the hell are those scientist idiots. I want to slaughter them all." It growled and Minnie exhaled. "Surveying SCP-079 for how it got control of the whole gates." Minnie replied ignoring how SCP-682's claws danced lightly against her legs. She felt rather than heard SCP-682's strong exhale of frustration. "I demand an experiement with that sculpture of sorts." It commanded her, tail squeezing hard enough to cut off Minnie's air flow. "SCP-173. I have seen it appear to be more sentient. That makes it easier to request an experiement with it." Minnie said with difficulty. The more her vision became fuzzier at the edges, the more delighted she felt. "Then use that status of yours and have it cleared. I want that fucker dead at my feet." It snarled its jaws dangerously close to snapping shut around her head. Minnie gulped and waited until she nearly passed out from asphyxiation. "Very well." She whispered and the pressure around her lung lifted as Minnie nearly swallowed down lungfuls of air. Her knees buckled from below her, and she groaned as she gasped for air. "To think i'd have a human doing my bidding." SCP-682 mused, letting it's claws rest against Minnie's exposed throat. Minnie couldnt help the giddy laughter that escaped her. She had been practically tetering on the edge of death and she couldnt have been any happier. She even found herself oh so disappointed to still be alive. SCP-682 settled down beside her, eyes watchful as Minnie shakily stood up. She didnt know why she did it but she even leaned on SCP-682 for support as she stumbled outside of its containment. "Oi, i want that kid back here too." It called lowly and Minnie nodded numbly. "Sure, Soyeon."

\----------------------

"SCP-173 is growing smarter." Minnie mentioned to Dr.[REDACTED] as they passed. "How so." He questioned, frowning to himself. "Dr.[REDACTED] was surveying it and he had blinked. As soon as he did, SCP-173 had moved away from it's corner and to the gate." She told him watching his reaction. "That is worrying. Perhaps if it continues with such behaviour it could learn ways of shiftubg the human attention away from it." He mused and quickly drew up a document requesting an experiment be allowed. "From previous experiments, SCP-682 was the most watchful. I would prefer not to risk SCP-131." He continued as he scribbled furiously. "SCP-053's caused reaction was extraordinary. I want to see if SCP-682 will go into a rage state with her present." Dr.[REDACTED] continued. Minnie nodded along with him. "Go run this to the higher ups. It is of utmost importance." Dr.[REDACTED] commanded and Minnie took the documents, rushing down the halls as Dr.[REDACTED] shuddered in glee at the thought of a good experiment.

"Dr.[REDACTED] wishes for approval upon these documents." She said quickly as Site director [REDACTED] read through the handed documents. Site director [REDACTED] nodded along as he read through it and turned away heading into his office. Soon he returned handing Minnie the documents that had his stamp of approval. She nodded her thanks and rushed out of his office to where Dr.[REDACTED] stood impaitently. He all but Snatched the documents from her hands and let out a noise of excitement. "Bring SCP-173 to SCP-682 containment immediately." He rushed, sprinting down the halls. Minnie did the same turning around and gathered two guards with her. 

\--------------

"This fucker is trying to distract us." A guard to her left gruffed as they secured SCP-173 to be moved. Another clang resounded within the room and none of their gazes moved away from 173. They began to haul SCP-173 to SCP-682's containment. "God dealing with this one is annoying. I wouldnt mind if 682 killed this bastard. Certainly would be the best thing to hapoen around her." She heard from behind her and she laughed in her head. If only they knew their wish would be granted soon. 

She stood atop the observation room alongside Dr.[REDACTED] as SCP-173 was introduced. "Remove your gaze from 173. Do not look in its direction. We will watch it's aftermath on surveliance." He whispered as he kept his gaze glued on his recording paper. Minnie stared down at Soyeon's slowly flicking tail. She heard a clang resound from inside of Soyeon's containment. Minnie shut her eyes at the sound of that and she faintly heard the sound of a bone being snapped before the sound of concrete meeting concrete brought their attention up. "I-" Dr.[REDACTED] breathed before falling silent. A chunk of Soyeon's bone nose had been snapped away but that wasnt of importance. Minnie stared at the remains of SCP-173 that laid at Soyeon's feet. Its insides consisted of mainly Concrete and rebar. "Holy Shit." Dr.[REDACTED] gasped. 

"Any avalible scientists are needed for SCP-343's persuasion into containment" they were interrupted by a guard radioing in. "Go deal with 682." Dr.[REDACTED] ordered as he took off out of the door. Minnie ran down the stairs and into Soyeon's containment listening for anyone near. Dr.[REDACTED] in his haste had taken the other guards with him leaving Minnie and Soyeon alone. 

Soyeon picked up what was left of 173's head and flung against the cameras. Effectively cutting off any recordings they would have picked off. Soyeon was panting when Minnie had stepped inside, but not out of exhaustion. More out of delight. She watched as Soyeon threw it's head back and howled out laughter. Minnie couldnt help herself slidding closer to the great beast that had just killed an SCP not too long ago. She watched as Soyeon's head dipped down to look at 173's remains."thats all its.made of? Piece of shit." Soyeon snarled and Minnie lifted her hand lightly trace around Soyeon's missing nose. She lifted up Soyeon's missing piece and lightly rested it in place. "Cant believe that fucker thought 343 was more important than me." Soyeon snarled, and Minnie felt it rumble her entire body. "Whats your opinion on SCP-999" She asked abruptly, Soyeon idly tossed 173's head up and down behind her. "I like that blob. Gives me a good laugh. Not as much as i like 053 though. She isnt living or anything of the sorts. Thats what makes her good company." Soyeon rumbled and Minnie nodded.

END OFTW

She shuddered as an urge to wrap Soyeon's tail around her own throat surfaced. She wondered whether if she did do just that would Soyeon strangle her or could she possibly use it to choke herself. Or would Soyeon's claws be more effective? She couldnt help and her hand shot out gripping Soyeon's tail and having it so dangerously close to her neck. Her hand shook as she struggled to convince herself to drop Soyeon's tail.

END OF TW

She let go soon after and fell to her knees in front of Soyeon's maw. She shuddered as she gripped her head, whimpering at the throbbing pain. "Hey," Soyeon rumbled lowly and Minnie peeked up tears in her eyes. "I'd get moving. I can hear that scientist approaching and I'd hate for you to die before you can be of more use to me." Soyeon continued and Minnie shakily got up, wiping her tears and she rushed to grab the documents and rush out of Soyeon's containment ward.

'Be more use to me' echoed in her mind, if only she was clearheaded enough to realise that Soyeon wasn't her friend. They only viewed her as a servant, means to get what they wanted. Unfortunately, she viewed Soyeon as a friend and her desirdnforndeath clouded her judgement. Not that she would realise it for herself. 

"And the documents?" Dr.[REDACTED] demanded and wordlessly Minnie handed them to him. "SCP-682," God that felt so forgein for her to say. "Destroyed the cameras just before i entered it's containment. Before it did so i saved the footage onto this USB. " She said stoic as she handed Dr.[REDACTED] the USB. He nodded wordlessly and Minnie walked back towards Hallway 3. 

\--------------

"Hey, Shuhua" Minnie greeted as she stepped inside Shuhua's room. "Hey, Minnie. Been awhile since i saw you." Shuhua greeted her affectionately. Minnie smiled and pulled Shuhua into her lap for a short cuddle session. "Wait, Wont the cameras pick this up." Shuhua whispered, pulling away from Minnie. "You dont come in for a quick cuddle session without tricking the cameras. Just a few seconds what they saw was you crawling onto that uncomfortable hunk of rock. So as of right now you are laying asleep right there." She winked, laughing when Shuhua blushed before burying her face into Minnie's shoulder. "Im so glad I only get used in experiments with nice SCPS. like SCP-999." Shuhua said muffled against Minnie's shoulder. "Ah, You met Miyeon." Minnie smiled, the name slipping out of her mouth. "Yeah, Miyeon. They gave me a soda. I dont know why though." Shuhua told her and Minnie shifted. "Yeah, It gets hyper on sodas then once it's sugar rush is over it feels too queasy to move so it mopes." Minnie explained her hand lifting up to pet Shuhua's head. She felt Shuhua laugh against her and she smiled even wider. "Thats cute." Shuhua told her and Minnie sighed. "Sorry, i got to go. I have to prep a 3 year old to hang out with a dangerous SCP whom is its friend." Minnie sighed standing up listening as Shuhua whined. 

"Remember you're laying down on the uncomfortable rock." She reminded Shuhua who nodded and Minnie sneaked out. 'By now they should refresh the footage and the USB will corrupt itself.' She thought to herself as she slid along the cameras blind spot and successfully made it look like she was doing rounds of the hall. She smiled at her own genius and she rolled her shoulders. 

\-------------------

"Hey, Soojin," Minnie greeted as she entered Soojin's containment, holding her breakfast. "Hello again." Soojin replied kindly, as Minnie set the tray down and exited. She heard Soojin begin to say what sounded to be a prayer and grace as she exited. She couldnt help but roll her eyes. She was fine with just keeping a cross in her house and calling it a day. She couldnt remember the last time she went to church and was openly religious. She left that for more open people. 

She breathed in deeply as she lifted up SCP-053 or Yuqi as named by her, making sure the girl wasnt in direct contact with her skin. The whole set up she had to wear was a bit over the top but anything that didnt have her on the floor died of a heart attack was great in her book. 

She supressed a smile as Yuqi turned in her arms content to be surveying the area around them. "Can i play with 682 again?" She whispered to Minnie and she nodded her head. She couldnt help but smile at Yuqi's happy hum as she set her down inside of Soyeon's enclosure. She quickly exited as she drew closer to the 10 minute mark. That should reset the timer she thought to herself as she shouldered the gun she held. She stepped back inside and as soon as she did, the same urge that had been plaguing her returned with a vengeance. 

As if something had possessed her, her gun fell into her hands and she found herself unloading multiple rounds into Soyeon. She couldnt find it within herself to stop despite her best efforts. She heard Soyeon roar angrily as Yuqi cowered behind their tail. She only gained control of herself when Soyeon's sharpened claws slid through muscles with ease. From the haze of pain she couldn tell Soyeon wasnt in a rage state at all. Only angered by Minnie' s audacity. She made no sound of pain as her own blood pooled around her feet. Only a low sigh escaped her lips as the urge and the headache subsided. 

She barely registered being dragged to the infirmary as the world around her succumbed to darkness.

\-----------------

She groaned internally, she couldnt move and she was stuck in a odd state of semi-conciousness. The pain killers they administered to her made her feel like she was floating and faintly she could feel the sting of an IV in her arm. She fought to stay awake just a little bit longer but Exhaustion was stronger than her, and she succumbed to it. 

She wasnt concious for most of her stay inside the infrimary but when she was she barely heard anything. Almost as if all her sense would hyperfocused on pain and the unbearable urge for herself to harm herself even more. To harm herself so bad she passed life threatening injuries to dead upon sight. 

\-----------------

TW

She groaned as she sat on the bed mournfully awake. Her injured shoulder and arm stuck in a sling. The doctors made it oh so clear that they literally didnt give a fuck about watching her. She groaned as once again it was like she had been possesed and unable to control herself. She could only watch as her hand gripped at the sharp scalpel, and with great difficulty felt as it pressed against her sensitive throat. She struggled against her own self as she felt her skin get penetrated lightly. Her injured hand grabbed her other hand and held it down as it trembled. It was as though she was fighting her own self. She ignored the sharp pain that flared up and she forced her hand holding the scalpel to open. 

END OF TW

She shuddered and tentatively touched the deep cut on her throat. Definitely deeper than all other injuries she had admittedly given herself. She groaned as she laid back and forced her muscles to relax. God she hoped she wouldnt have to stay here for too long.

\--------------

"Hurry up, we have things that meed to done." A guard gruffed as Minnie slid out of the bed. Minnie didnt reply too lost in her thoughts. She only gave him a blank look as he huffed. 

Minnie walked around steadily towards Soyeon's containment. She quickly opened the gate and stormed inside. "What." Soyeon snarled before stopping. "Oh good you survived. I forgot you were my favor person. Glad to see not only are you useful but resilant too." Soyeon commented and Minnie grit her teeth. "Kill me." She demanded watching as Soyeon laughed openly. "No. Theres still so much fun we have to have together."  
TW

"Bullshit. If i get you and 053 out of here you kill me." She bargained. "No. If you are cowarsly enough to stand outside of the gates and kill yourself, I'll start a containment breach and kill you.myself befoee that bullet or whatever can get close to killing you." Soyeon rumbled and quoth the fool she said 'yes'.

END OF TW

She practically skipped down to Hallway 3rd amd she entered Shuhua's room without a care for the cameras that surrounded them. "Hey!" Shuhua greeted her happily and Minnie her gripped Shuhua's collar tightly grinning into the kiss she had pulled shuhua into. Shuhua who easily reciporcated the kiss, tasted a bit like sweet licorce, the same Shuhua who was so warm and grounding. "come with me." She whispered as they parted she felt Shuhua nod along numbly. 

TW

Minnie tugged Shuhua over to SCP-682's containment . "Stay here" she laughed giddily to jumped up on her own excitement. She watched as more guards were radioed to their position and she watched with barely concealed glee as they stopped in their tracks at the sight of the gun so snuggly pressed against her head. She could see the dents Soyeon left as they pulled the doors apart. She heard the alarms blare right as she pulled the trigger. 

END OF TW

She was a fool to believe an scp of Soyeon's class was her friend and she died a fool by her own hand. The only mercy she had after her death was being reunited with a short lived love. 

To those souls still restless and angry. Leave this world and rest. For only hell opens for the sinners and Sinners alone. 

A/N 9549 words. All i have to say is: Love is blind, now im blind. Love is every so often doubtful, lonesome and bitter. But i am ready to drown myself in it. That is love. 

🙂*secretly sobbing internally*


End file.
